Best Of Peel Vol 8
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 8 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990- *One of a series of compilation tapes made by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81 of various highlights from John's programmes. *Contains session from My Dad Is Dead, only session, recorded 27th May 1990, this first broadcast 26 June 1990. *And from Cows, only session, recorded 3rd June 1990, this first broadcast 27 June 1990. Tracklisting *Bench: Backseat Lover (7") Noiseville 007 26 June 1990 JP - 'Just another band that won't be at Knebworth this weekend' (the Knebworth festival was on 30 June 1990 so this confirms that it is the show of 26 June 1990, when the My Dad Is Dead session first went out) *Agressor: The Unknown Spell (Album - Neverending Destiny) Noise International N0154-1 26 June 1990 *My Dad Is Dead: Without A Doubt (session) 26 June 1990 *''edit'' *''John advocates cancelling holidays in Denmark due to the decision made by a Danish referee at Italia '90'' *Paris Angels: All On You (Perfume) (12" - Perfume) Sheer Joy Sheer 002/T 26 June 1990 *''edit'' *My Dad Is Dead: Water's Edge (session) 26 June 1990 *''edit'' *Eternal: Sleep (7" EP - Breathe) Sarah SARAH 31 26 June 1990 *''edit'' *Sonic Youth: Disappear (album - Goo) DGC 424 297-1 26 June 1990 *My Dad Is Dead: Nothing Special (session) 26 June 1990 *''Next portion of tape is mainly from 27 June 1990'' *Cows: (session) Big Mickey 27 June 1990 starts 38:18 '' *Thee Headcoats: Davey Crockett (album - The Kids Are All Square) Hangman HANG 32-UP 27 June 1990 *''edit *Agathocles: Mutilated Regurgitator (album - Theatric Symbolisation Of Life) Cyber CYBER CD2 starts 44:37 06 November 1992 *''edit'' *God Is My Co-Pilot: What's Natural (7" EP - How I Got Over) Ajax AJAX 022 14 November 1992 *''edit'' *''just what you need at this time of night'' *Disembowelled Corpse: Cesspool Of Sorrow () Mint Tone 45:51 47:36 14 November 1992 *''edit'' *Cows: You Are So Beautiful (session) 27 June 1990 47:36-50:26 *''edit'' *Sonic Youth: Kool Thing (album - Goo) DGC 424 297-1 27 June 1990 *Nerve Rack: Bald Men Set The Pace (album - Gnaw) Meantime COX 023 27 June 1990 ends 58:09 *''edit'' *Cows: How Dry I Am (session)'' (and Park My Conk according to outro)'' last of session 27 June 1990 ends 1:07:02 *''edit'' *Helmet: Born Annoying (7") Amphetamine Reptile SCALE 2 02 July 1990 JP dedicates this to William. First play of this track, he was given it the night before *''edit'' *''Jim Gibson was on last Thursday night's programme'' and has given him a couple more records from Noiseville *Powderburns: David (12" EP- Powderburns) Noiseville #15 02 July 1990 *''John is annoyed that the album played at 45 and the single at 33...'' *Action Swingers: Kicked In The Head (7") Noiseville #11 02 July 1990 *''JP refers to Ireland returning from the World Cup the previous day.'' *''Edit'' *Entombed: Left Hand Path (album - Left Hand Path) Earache MOSH 21 03 July 1990 *Hell Bastard: Justly Executed (album - Natural Order) Earache MOSH 22 03 July 1990 *''A referee looks like someone out of MASH'' *''edit'' *Minutemen: Bob Dylan Wrote Propaganda Songs (album - What Makes A Man Start Fires) SST SST 014 03 July 1990 *Thing: BLU 4 U (12") Noiseville #14 03 July 1990 *''comment'' from John about not being able to take any more and should Nicky Campbell take over the last 20 minutes. Wonder if this is the 4th July 1990, when England were in the process of being put of the World Cup. *''edit'' *Sonic Youth: Scooter + Jinx (album - Goo) DGC ends 03 July 1990 1:34:01 *''edit'' *God Is My Co-Pilot: If I Were Theresa (7" EP - How I Got Over) Ajax AJAX 022 23 October 1992 File ;Name *best of peel vol 8 (with introductions) ;Length *01:35:27 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Mooo Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment